


Give me IT/PJO fic prompts

by Shoeless_Sam



Series: Prompts! [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic, give me prompts, taking requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: I just want some fic prompts--almost anything is on the table. almost.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Prompts! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200806
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	Give me IT/PJO fic prompts

Hello!!

Please give me some IT/PJO fic prompts. Include any of the following in your request;

\- the ship (crack and crossover are okay)

\- the characters

-friendships

-basic plot or idea

-how long or short you want it (I'll try to keep it around the area you suggest)

If I don't feel comfortable writing anything, I just won't write it.


End file.
